Only A Dream
by IronicStrawberries
Summary: The game has ended, and the kids and trolls have won. All is over and now it's happily ever after. Or, it would be, if the game ever existed in the first place. Rated T for language, this is my first fic I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Introduction

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Introduction~~~~~~~~~~~

Your name is John Egbert and you... have a mix of emotions. First, you're shocked, then relieved. You look around to your friends, then you look to the big green and bloody mass in front of you. You did it, you finally did it. You won the game. There's a tap on your shoulder, you flinch and turn to see your best friend, Dave. All he does is grab your hand and take you to where everyone else is crowding around.  
"So what now?" You manage to break the silence.  
"That is what all of us were thinking" Rose responded to you.  
Then there was a light in the distance, it quickly became a blinding flash. You think you heard a couple of screams?  
Then all you saw was darkness. Your name is John Egbert, you have won the game, but was it really real?


	2. The Awakening

The sound of beeping and heavy breathing filled his ears. John opened his eyes, he saw a couple of figures rushing. 'Am I in the Hospital?' he thought 'no, Hospitals don't put their patients in a container.

"Test subject number 413 is now awake." A voice rung out through the room, maybe loud enough to ring out through the building. The container that John was in came into a standing position so he could easily walkout, if it was open! John put his hands on the fogged up glass in front, whipping away the fog to reveal one of the figures opening the container.

It was a girl, she looked about your age. She had short black hair and light blue eyes, wearing red glasses. "Number 413, Mr. Egbert, will you please step this way sir?"

John stepped out of the container, confused. He turned to look at the girl. "Uh, do I know you? You look familiar."

The girl just smiled. "Oh I don't think so, you've been in there for eighteen years, which is how old you are number 413."

"Uh, John."

"Oh no, we have no need for names here, please go sit on that table over there sir, and we will give you your vaccines and ID chip."

"Ok?" John sat on the table she pointed to, he looked around the white room, he spotted an outfit that was a blue shirt with a green slime ghost on it along with blue jeans. He had to squint in order to see it, touching his face and just now becoming aware of his glasses, almost jabbing himself in the eye. "Ah...whoa, um Ja-I mean, miss? Where are my glasses?"

"I am checking to see if you need glasses now." With the click of a machine, John looked up to see a small dome thing coming down over his head, and a couple of seconds the dome pressed tightly around his head then let go, lifting itself up and leaving a pair of square glasses on his face.

"Ow" John rubbed his face and replaced the glasses on his face correctly. The familiar looking nurse started walking closer with a small table with various needles on it, John's face went pale. "So what are those for?"

"These are your vaccine's sweetie. Don't worry they wont hurt a bit, now lay down." The nurse patted the that John had been sitting on, he moved to lay down on it and as he did he felt her strapping his arms to the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the fuck are you doing? Why am I being strapped down?!" John began to panic, beginning to think that this wasn't going to be as painless as she had said it would be.

"Sh, calm down, it'll all be ok." She strapped down his legs and his other arm, then his head and made sure he couldn't get up. John felt something cold and a bit damp on his right inner elbow, where veins were located. Soon after a sharp needle stabbed into his arm, taking some blood, he clenched his fist at the pain of the needle. The nurse just simply rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok, we'll be done with this soon. Just relax."

Well this was crazy, how the hell was he supposed to relax when she was putting needles in his arms? She removed the needle for blood, then sticks one in the side of his arm, inserting a fluid in his arm that made it twitch a bit. "What did you just do?"

"I just put in a little something to keep track of you, don't worry." She smiled at him sweetly. "Dr. Crocker should be in here shortly to check on you, you're his number 413 patient, that seems to be a better number to him than 1 is." She giggled softly at that. "Don't you worry, he's been like a dad to me ever since I got this job."

"Ok?" John was confused, why was this nurse so familiar? Dr. Crocker? That sounded a bit too suspicious, anyone or thing with the name Crocker is always suspicious. He shifted a bit under the straps, they were uncomfortable holding him down to the table that tightly. He sighed and relaxed a bit, he was confused. Why was he here? Where were his friends? These questions he thought would never get answered. The sound of a door opening is what made him jump from his thoughts.

"Number 413?" A man walked through the door, he looked a lot like John's father. He walked over to John and put some sort of mask on him, then he started speaking about something with the nurse. John began to feel sleepy, really, really, sleepy. He let his eyes close and his tiredness take over, having a dream of being with Dave and Karkat in a cafeteria?


	3. Reunion?

John wakes up, a few hours maybe, later. He is in a strange room that was all a bright white color. He sits up at hearing the door open and close, another boy is brought in and sat on the bed across the room from him. This boy looked about his age but not that familiar, he had hair as white as the room which made him think of Dave, but his hair was too spikey to be Dave. The nurse that brought him in left the room, John stood up and walked over to the sleeping boy. The symbol on his shirt was a light grey and sideways 69? John flinched and stepped back when the boy rolled over to his side and curled up in a ball. John angled his head a little, still confused about the symbol on this boys shirt then he realized, probably a bit louder than needed. "Karkat?!"

The boy jumped from his sleep and looked around frantically, obviously panicked. He stopped moving then glared at John. "Who the fuck are you? How do you know my actual name, and why are you saying my name instead of my number above my bed?"

John stood there, baffled at Karkat's human appearance.

"Well?" Karkat looked at him irritated, gesturing to his number above his bed. John blinked from starring at Karkat and moved his attention to the number he was gesturing at, it read '369'. "Are you going to fucking answer me or just stand there like a buffoon?"

"I, uh, huh?" John looked back at Karkat, still confused. "What was your first question?"

"Who are you? and I want your real name 413." Karkat crossed his arms, glaring. "Not the cheesy number the facility gave you."

"My name is John. What do you mean cheesy number? It's like the numbers in my birthday, it's pretty cool." John smiles at that before getting a slap in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"There's no birthday's here John. Everyone ages with the new years, you only get out of your tank at eighteen, I didn't get out too long ago but long enough to know how this place works." Karkat was just a few inches shorter than John, making it hard for him to glare in his face. "Now they put me in this room with you to test how you interact with others and see if you're worthy enough to go on, so I suggest you either try, or you take the easy way out." At his last words Karkat made a slitting throat motion over his own throat and walked over to the side of the room where there was a hand scanner. He touched the scanner and it was replaced with a t.v.

John stood there, really confused with Karkat's attitude, he seemed a bit different than he was in the game. He then began to think 'Was the game even real? Is this actually the Karkat that I know?'

Karkat went to sit on a couch after pulling it out of the wall. John rubbed the back of his neck, feeling something metal on the back of his neck. "What the hell?"

"Did you just discover your tracker John?" Karkat had smirked just a little at seeing John jump.

John looked confused. "Tracker?" He rubbed the back of his neck, wincing when putting pressure on the small metal object.

"Yeah, so the assholes that run this place can keep track of us. Our emotions, our thoughts, our feelings. Sometimes i think that they can just plain out control us."

"Control us?"

"I just fucking said that, you don't need to repeat it. All I'm saying is we might not be in full control of what we're doing. And don't even think about leaving this place. Now that you're out of 'Asshole Rumpus Dreamland' you're never going back." Karkat stretched and sighed.

"So what are we supposed to do here?" John had literally no idea how he had ended up in the situation.

"Well what kind of relationship do you want with me? I'll have to let you know my romantic relationship is taken so you can have a "rivalry" or a "best friend" relationship with me, so far, for me, I don't think you're capable of a rivalry." Karkat got up and banged on the t.v. on the wall that was all fuzzy.

John thought for a second. "That's starting to sound like...wait, never mind." Maybe it was all a dream, John sat on the bed he had woken up on, he lay down and closed his eyes. 'This is going to be a very confusing rest of his life.' John dozed off to the sound of Karkat grumbling and turning off the t.v. and flopping onto his own bed.

In his dream he was floating in a completely empty and bright white room. The wall in front of him turned into a black screen, he heard laughter. It was insane laughing that sounded like an old woman and Jade?


	4. Another Strange Room

Just as he had fallen asleep to laughter in his head, it is exactly what he woke up to. John opened his eyes to seeing Karkat getting pestered by a familiar girl.

"Oh, come on Karkles!" The girl said draping herself over him. "You can't possibly be serious about advancing so fast with him! Besides, I saw him first." She cackled.

"Too bad, so-fucking-sad. He actually said he liked me so we sent the request to make it official this morning." Karkat taunted the girl in the doorway. John wondered what all this was about, make what official?

John sat up in his bed and looked over to the door. "Hey Karkat, who's this?"

"Someone who was just leaving." Karkat pushed the girl out the door and slammed it.

John looked confused as Karkat stomped over back to his bed. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just about a guy." Karkat seemed so casual about the whole situation, but John wanted answers, he was tired of being kept in the dark.

"What guy?" John wasn't going to drop this, Karkat sighed and sat on his bed, rolling his eyes and leaning back a little.

"My boyfriend, his name is Dave, he was the first subject I met here." Karkat then reached over and looked through a drawer, retrieving a small book. "This is filled with all my memories from here, it grows a page every time i get a new one." He opened to the front of the book and walked over to John, showing him pictures of when he first arrived, they seemed to all be taken from his eyes. He pointed at the one that had a boy with shades and gelled back hair. He looked an awful lot, no, he looked exactly like Dave.

John sat there with his jaw dropped. "Wait so you're with Dave? In like a romantic way?" John was so confused, the last time he checked, Karkat had hated Dave and everyone, but now he looked like a love-sick freak. It was almost like hearts were shooting from his eyes.

Karkat gave John a look that made it obvious he was just so done with him. "No, I just said that to fuck with your mind." He said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

John opened his mouth to defend himself but was interrupted by an intercom with a woman's voice saying. "Number 413, please make your way to the testing area." He looked confused after that, was that voice familiar? He was snapped back to reality when Karkat shoves his shoulder.

"That's you idiot."

"Alright, okay, I'm going!" John said in an irritated tone while standing and walking out the door. He met with his nurse again, she guided him to a room that was almost completely blacked out, when he turned around to ask her what was going on a door was just shut in his face. "What the hell?" He questioned while trying to find out how to open the door in the darkness.

But the door was gone, only a wall stood where the door once was. John started banging on the wall, the room lit up. There was a bed in the middle of the room, a man stood next to it.

"Go ahead and have a seat number 413." The man said with a nerve wracking grin while patting the seat. John didn't have a good feeling about this.


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Okay so this is just a little authors note page. I have not worked on this in a long long time. but now going back through and looking at the reviews of it and the actual story I remembered how much I enjoyed it, I just had a really bad writers block and school piled up and everything. After re-reading I am thinking of continuing this story, and maybe making a tumblr blog for art and things for it. I've been wanting to make a comic but in my opinion my art would not do this story justice. (It really wouldn't it's bad) I wanna know what you guys think in the reviews, should I continue writing this story or is it not worth my time? Or are any of these idea's worth my time?  
Opinions are appreciated.  
Please send them as reviews or PM's


End file.
